


H is for Hot Dogs

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Reader inserts [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other, Pet Names, You and sans spend quality time together, and they were roomates, couldnt decide what to tag for relationships because reader is gender neutral, gender neutral reader, hot dogs, meant to be ABO but doesnt really read that way, no genitals nor pronouns mentioned concerning reader, no seriously you live together, so i just kinda tagged all?, written with ABO in mind but doesnt mention ABO content minus the word mate, you and sans are in a relationship but it can be read as platonic honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: You come home from work and sans greets you. The smell of hot dogs is in the air.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Reader inserts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	H is for Hot Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, yes, another one shot instead of a chapter for my multi-chaptered sans x reader. Whoops
> 
> As always! make sure to check out my writing Tumblr https://shatterflowerdemon.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I take requests!

"Honey, I'm home!"

Sans' cranium peeks out of the kitchen; a smile blooms across his skull to match the one on your face. Paps is out working. The two of you are home alone. The smell of hotdogs hit your nostrils.

"Did you cook?" you ask Sans redundantly as you slap your shoes down onto the shoe rack. Sans comes up beside you and nods, humming for added effect. Cute. Sans is so damn cute. The darling skeleton slips his hands around your neck in a gentle cradle. He leans up to press his skull against yours in a nuzzle. The hood of his jacket tickles your exposed flesh. You nuzzle back against his face and press away from his embrace. You didn't want to end the physical contact, but you had to take off your large jacket. It was too hot to wear in the house. Sans silently shucks off his slippers. They flop down the wrong side up, but neither of you bends over to fix them. 

His eyelights meet your gaze, and the two of you bask in mutual affection for a moment. Sans' hands lift to smooth down your chest and stop to rest above your sternum. You quickly make your mind up and stretch your arms out as an offer. Sans' smile stretches into a grin, and his arms wrap around your neck. Legs bent, you lean over and grasp his femurs to lift them. Your skelebae's legs wrap firmly around your waist. The two of you take a moment to adjust before you walk into the kitchen. Sans is light, being a skeleton with influence over gravity. He said something about the magic of his constitution being responsible for a lot of his physics bending existence, but it flew over your head. 

You discover the meal Sans had prepared while you were at work. His passion for hot dogs never dwindled regardless of how many he sold. 'business and pleasure don't mix,' or something like that kept him from eating on the job. You didn't know whether to believe him or not. 

The hot dogs are warm and cooked to suit both of your palates. Sans would probably eat any sort of hot dog, so that didn't say much. You prepared two plates for the both of you, already knowing your mate's preference. Ketchup, hella ketchup with maybe some onion and chips that were anything but pickle flavored. 

You sit down on the couch, taking sans with you. The plates are set on the coffee table. Sans slides to the side and plasters himself against you but far enough apart to eat. The two of you sit in a comfortable silence as you eat. You liked leaving the TV off during these moments to simply enjoy each other's presence. Besides, it would just be turned to a Mettaton program as soon as paps came home. 

A glance down to your beau shows him blinking his sockets drearily. He never did get steady rest for very long. Your hands slide his plate from his phalanges to the coffee table. He looks at you questioningly, eyebrow ridge raised. You smile and use your hand to gently prod him into resting his lesser bodyweight fully against yours. Sans mumbles thanks and settles down for a nap. You could go for one too, you decide.

Papyrus finds the two of you entwined on the couch when he comes home. The TV stays off as you nap and a new polaroid picture dons the stand of the TV, frame and all.


End file.
